Al diablo mi boda
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Si te casas... abstente a las consecuencias... que esposa amargada? NO! despedida de soltera en manos de tus "mejores" amigas :v Ya saben! Múltiple Crossover! Secuela de "Al diablo mi navidad" :P
1. Noche 1

_Sip, sigo viva! Y sip, ya sé que esto no es lo que esperaban xD pero descuiden que no voy a dejar FeP (Fuego en la piel) de hecho, verán conti muy pronto :P solo quería celebrar el hecho de que llevo mucho peso menos! Ya hice mi examen de ingreso a la U :'3 además de la defensa de monografía :'3 puedo respirar en paz... por ahora! jajajaja Asi que, que mejor para celebrar que escribir de celebraciones locas? jajajaja_

_La idea llegó de la nada! espero que les guste! por un caso tb tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, peticiones de retiro, etc etc :P ya saben! me encanta saber sus opiniones, aunq sean solo de "Kihara conshetumare! xq te demoras tanto pedazo de rubia zafada?" :v :* _

_Bueno sin más, los dejo leer._

**_No! casi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece! :v metí a dos de mi liga por aqui asi que ya que :v :v jajaja_**

* * *

-"Bueno… las reunimos a todas hoy aquí para darles una gran noticia" –Con eso obtuve las miradas de todas en la mesa y por alguna razón los nervios me comían viva.

¿Será un buen momento para decirlo?

Bueno… la loca dijo que sí, por eso no lo pensó ni dos minutos antes de llamar a todas.

Pero agh… siento que no va a terminar bien.

…Espera…

¿Qué termina bien con ellas?

-"¿y? ¿Lo vas a decir o no? ¡No tengo todo el día!" –Bramó, como no, Ymir.

-"Sí… p-pero…" –Estúpidos nervios, estúpidos nervios.

-"A este paso me secaré como pasa" –Mi prima rodó los ojos y se levantó enseguida ante la mirada de advertencia de su novia. –"Al caso. Chicas" –Llamó y su novia se dio de cara contra la mesa. –"¡Tendremos otra boda!" –Anunció muy a lo fresa salvaje y las demás chillaron.

-"Dios mío ¿es verdad?" –Preguntó incrédula mi amiga y suspiré aun en shock.

-"Así es, Luka-chan. Fate-chan y yo nos casaremos este fin de semana" –Respondió por mí, mi ahora prometida. Yo solo quería matar a Fujino.

-"¡Eso es mañana! ¿Ya tienen todo listo?" –Exclamó emocionada Nagisa mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa… oh sí, esposa… larga historia.

-"Sip, sólo esperamos ansiosas el día" –Dijo con dulzura Nanoha y yo sonreí por inercia.

-"Mmm así que mañana… ¿saben lo que eso significa?" –Shizuma…no me das buena espina…

-"Oh…" –Exclamó Chikane con una macabra sonrisa. –"Despedida de soltera" –Hasta lo dijo cantadito… ya valí.

-"¿Qué?" –Hasta Nanoha se horroriza.

-"Descuida, estará en buenas manos" – Ymir sonrió…eso es malo… muy malo.

-"Oh rayos…" –Susurré en cuanto los cinco demonios en la mesa sonrieron macabramente.

* * *

**Al diablo mi boda**

**Noche 1**

* * *

La cena ya no fue la misma, se la pasaron lo que quedaba de la velada cuchicheando sobre cada equipo haría con su "apadrinada"…

O como lo bautizó Shizuru, el equipo de las pasivas contra las activas.

Como adivinarán me quiso poner en el equipo de Miku, Christa, Himeko y Nagisa.

Una mandada a la mierda después ya tenía a los demonios encima de mí. Acordaron, sí, acordaron porque de mí pasaron de largo olímpicamente, que ahora en la noche empezaría la "mejor fiesta de despedida para la rubia sexy traumada que todos queremos violar"

Ejem…

-"Amor, prométeme que no me pondrás los cuernos, que no harás caso de lo que te diga Shizuma, que dejes de lado a Chikane, que ni te atrevas a seguir a la loca de tu prima y que te pegarás como chicle a Luka-chan" –Me amenazó/pidió/sugirió/rogó y suplicó mi prometida mientras esperábamos que las locas llegaran para arrastrarme a su infierno.

-"Tranquila, amor, estando en mis cinco sentidos no pasará nada, además, ¿qué puede pasar?" –Vaya… ¿enserio lo estoy diciendo?

Pero vamos, estará Luka como mediadora.

¿Qué de malo puede pasar?

**POV General**

En medio de una discoteca abarrotada de gente, una concentración de sudorosas personas se hallaba vitoreando a un grupo de chicas que estaban haciendo el espectáculo del momento al bailar sensualmente entre ellas con poco pudor.

Hasta que una de ellas, la de largo cabello rosado y generosos atributos que hacían babear a medio mundo, salía con una loca sonrisa directo hacia la barra, pedía una botella llena de extraña mezcla de licores, algunos hasta de colores fluorescentes, y regresaba, empujando a toda persona que se le cruzara hasta llegar a una afectada rubia que sonreía como tarada.

-"¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!" –Gritaba mientras le pasaba la botella.

-"¡Dale a esa botella como le das a Nanoha en las noches!" –Gritaba Chikane con una sonrisota seguida de varios "OHHH" eufóricos.

Con unas amigas así, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

¡JA! Te quedas con tus panas de toda la vida.

Y como bien mandada, la atolondrada rubia tomaba de la botella como si no hubiese mañana generando más euforia para su "público"

-"Ohh… esto será perfecto" –Reía malévolamente una alta morena que llevaba en sus manos una cámara enfocando toda la fiesta loca que se llevaba a cabo.

-"Ara, ara, Ymir-san…" –Se escuchó la voz de la mejor prima del siglo…

O así se cree…

-"Shizuru hasta que al fin apareces, ¿larga fila para el baño?" –Ironizó la pecosa y la castaña le brindó una sonrisa enigmática.

-"Como no tienes idea" –Guiñó un ojo y miró hacia su prima quien ahora bailaba.

Sin camisa.

Y sin pantalón.

Y… no esperen…

La detuvieron antes de que sea sin sostén.

Rayos…

-"¡FATE, FATE, FATE, FATE!" –Vitoreaba una alegre peli-plateada mientras llevaba una copa en sus manos. –"¡Lánzate y goza!" –Gritaba de nuevo y la rubia asentía mientras tomaba vuelo en la mesa en la que se encontraba bailando.

Corrió, corrió…

Saltó…

Y cayó.

Sí, cayó, de bruces al suelo ante la sonora carcajada de Shizuma.

-"¡Ay pero que estúpida, creía que la iba a coger! LOL" –Doblada contra el suelo, Shizuma se seguía carcajeando y Chikane le seguía por inercia.

Shizuru por su parte negaba sutilmente mientras se acercaba a su prima que seguía de cara contra el piso.

Pareciera que está en el equipo de las sobrias, ¿verdad?

-"Nee… ¿Fate-chan?" –Picaba con la punta de su taco de aguja en el trasero de su prima y esta no se movía. –"Nee" –Insistía clavando más, sin resultado. –"¡Par de taradas!" –Bramó al fin, señalando al par empresarial que ya lloraba de la risa en el piso. –"¡Ya dejaron viuda a Nanoha-chan!"

-"¿Viuda? Pero si no se casan todavía…" –Comentó confundida, Chikane, mientras hacía el balanceo típico de un ebrio.

-"Y no lo harán porque me la mataron" –Exclamaba mientras hacía movimientos exagerados señalando a la rubia en el piso.

-"¡Hey! ¿Qué?" –Entraba una peli-rosa tambaleándose. –"Nada de eso… esta rubia boba no se salva" –Negaba mientras alzaba a la celebrada hasta su rostro. –"A las buenas…o a las malas…seré yo quien te lleve a firmar tu sentencia" –Empezó con una sonrisa que decía de a poco hasta terminar en pequeñas lagrimillas. –"¡Así que te me despiertas tarada!" –Gritó para zarandearla salvajemente.

Ymir por su lado grababa todo con una malévola sonrisa que no hacía más que ensancharse mientras tomaba refresco de lata. –"Borrachas…" –Comentaba al aire.

Mientras la peli-rosa seguía zarandeando a la rubia, que de a poco recuperaba la conciencia, hasta que una canción resonó en altavoces.

Bueno, más gemidos que canción…

Agh, ya saben a cual me refiero.

_Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ ahh~_

_Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ ahh~_

Oh sí, esa misma que están pensando.

Provocó que una alocada Luka soltara sin pensarlo a su rubia amiga que cayó de bruces al suelo…otra vez… y empezará a cantar con seducción a pesar de estar severamente borracha.

_Toki ni wa kandari shite itami wo oboesasete  
Afureru ekitai de yogoshite yo zenbu_

Tampoco esperen traducción…

Solo imaginen a toda un horda sudorosa de por si loca por el baile anterior, ponerse aun más eufórica con la voz de Luka y su baile sugerente encima de una rubia desmayada.

Digno de grabar, sin duda.

Por otra parte, más específicamente a un lado del DJ se encontraba Shizuma sonriendo como diablo al ver la escena y pasaba un billete que el mismo aceptaba con una sonrisa.

-"Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo" –Sonrió y se fue, bamboleando las caderas y dejando más que embobado al pobre hombre.

Eso hasta que una Fujino loca emocionada la arrastró a la pista, junto con Chikane, para ponerse a la altura de Luka y empezar a bailar la coreografía de tan sugerente canción.

-"Nee, Shizuru, no sabía que eras fan de Luka" –Comentó Shizuma mientras seguía sin problemas los pasos.

-"Ara, no es que lo sea… es solo que utilizo con frecuencia esta canción para Natsuki-chan" –Sonrió como si nada y la otra sin procesarlo bien también sonrió. –"Aquí la verdadera fan es Chikane" –Señaló de la nada, llamando la atención de la peli-plateada quien sin dudarlo buscó con la mirada hasta toparse con una frenética peli-azul que seguía fervientemente los pasos de baile sin despegar la mirada de Luka, como comprobando que lo hacía bien.

¿Y la rubia?

Bueno, ella estaba intentando recuperar la conciencia y eso lo notó Ymir, quien enseguida gritó.

-"¡La rubia quiere que le bailen!" –Dicho y hecho, Luka la cargó hasta una silla en medio de la pista, exactamente para el clímax de la canción.

_Chiisaku natteru baai janai itsu datte no time! All right?_  
_Jougenchi koe enjin zenkai de icchae Burn burn burn_  
_Hoshi gatten no wa sou kimochi ii no more…_  
_Aru ga mama no omoi de dance! ii nari de get down!_

La primera línea la tomó Luka moviendo las caderas y los hombros acercándose y alejándose de una embobada Fate.

La segunda línea fue toda para Chikane, que parecía tener un futuro prometedor como table-dancer.

La tercera fue para Shizuru que hizo lo que quiso con el cabello de su prima, que para ese rato estaba más que despierta y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y última, pero no menos importante, fue Shizuma quien sin pensarlo siguió la letra y mientras bailaba, bajaba lento por el cuerpo de la rubia que al ver sus intenciones, antes de que llegue a ESA parte, le pateó el rostro.

Sin inmutarse, las demás siguieron bailando con el coro y acabaron la canción aferrándose a Fate provocativamente. Entonces la pista se llenó de gritos, flashes y sostenes…

¿Qué?...

Al parecer no había presupuesto para lanzar rosas, por lo que lanzaron lo que tenían a la mano.

Por su lado Ymir aplaudía discretamente mientras guardaba la grabación celosamente.

¿Qué hará con la grabación?

Pues ni idea… pero para la rubia no será nada bueno.

Y hablando de ella, la vemos arrastrando de los cabellos a una peli-plateada que lloriqueaba y se retorcía para que la suelten, a lado de ella se encontraba Chikane aún riendo como loca histérica y Shizuru caminando como si nada.

¿Aún parece sobria?

Piénsenlo dos veces. Shizuru es el tipo de borracho que parece santo y el que parece más sobrio que cuando está sobrio.

¿Cómo sabes que está borracha?

¿Enserio? ¿Es necesario preguntarlo?

¡Que no haga nada ya es suficiente señal de alarma!

-"Muy bien vacas, arre pa' la hacienda" –Apuraba Ymir abriendo la puerta de la gran camioneta negra.

-"Vaca tu madre" –Gruñía Luka mientras se cruzaba de brazos, resaltando mucho más sus pechos.

-"Ya, ya déjala Luka" –Intervenía Fate con seriedad. –"No es su culpa haber heredado los pechos de su padre"

-"Hija de…" –Se disponía a insultar Ymir pero una carcajada la interrumpió.

-"JAJAJAJAJA" –Reía aun más Chikane, mientras peleaba con la "puerta troll del carro, que se quita del paso cada que quiere entrar"

-"Definitivamente tenemos que emborracharte más seguido, me caes mejor así Fate-chan" –Ronroneaba en el brazo de la rubia, una Shizuma sin vergüenza.

Hasta que una mano la apartó con brusquedad y no… no era de Fate.

Y no, tampoco es tan salada como para que sea de Nanoha.

Era una mano de Shizuru.

-"Shizuma, compórtate, tu ya estás casada y Fate está por casarse" -…

¿¡Lo ven!?

Y después que no está borracha…

-"Tch… por otra parte que alguien me recuerde no emborracharte" –Gruñía mientras entraba a regañadientes al auto.

Ymir por su parte solo bufaba y apenas todas tuvieron su sexy trasero dentro del auto, arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Iba entre calles, a velocidad moderada hasta que a una se le ocurrió hablar.

-"Oigan" –Llamó la atención. –"Quiero hacerme un piercing" –Dijo con un puchero tratando de convencer a todas de su "genial" idea.

Por supuesto, quien lo propuso no fue otra que la festejada.

-"¿En verdad lo quieres?" –Preguntó Ymir con una ceja alzada.

-"Mas bien… ¿Dónde lo quieres?" –Preguntó Shizuma con picardía.

-"Nada de eso. Fate ya no eres una adolescente para estar con esos caprichos" –Regañó Shizuru y todas la miraron…

Momentos después una camioneta se encontraba enfrente de una tienda de tatuajes y piercings 24 horas, hasta mientras una castaña yacía amordazada en el balde de la camioneta retorciéndose por ser liberada.

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" –Preguntaba un escuálido hombre, de aspecto sombrío y voz seria mientras repasaba la vista, sin mucho interés, por las cuatro chicas en la entrada de su negocio… hasta que pasó la vista por el "chico pecoso" y formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Un piercing para mi amiga…" –Empezó Ymir pero la sonrisa del chico le causó escalofríos.

-"Ohh, yo quiero un tatuaje también" –Saltó infantilmente Chikane y el chico puso cara de hastío.

-"Está bien… ¡Pancho!" –Llamó y en menos de cinco segundos aparecía un corpulento hombre peludo que miraba a todas, expectante. –"Te encargo el tatuaje" –Dijo pero miró un momento a Ymir. –"¿No quieres uno también?" –Seguido de esto el corpulento hombre miró a "el pecoso" y sonrió con coquetería mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-"No. Jodan" –Paró en advertencia y los hombres sin inmutarse mucho solo se encogieron de hombros.

-"A ver rubita, ¿dónde lo quieres?" –Preguntó pero Shizuma silbó.

-"Uyy, ya te lo quiere poner" –Todos la regresaron a ver y… milagrosamente se calló.

-"Lo quiero atravesado en la lengua" –Dijo con seguridad y el chico se encogió de hombros para empezar a preparar sus cosas.

-"Uyy, lo que harás con esa lengua" –Sorprendentemente esta vez fue Luka quien chocó cinco con su peli-plateada jefa.

-"¿Y usted?" –Preguntó el corpulento hombre a una risueña Chikane.

-"Lo quiero en mi cachete" –Todas la regresaron a ver y ella rió. –"No el de aquí bobas, el de acá" –Se señaló el trasero y todas rieron.

Oh… esperen a que estén sobrias para que se ría de verdad.

-"¿Y qué desea que le tatúe?" –Preguntó rodando los ojos el peludo hombre.

-"Sólo de Himeko" –Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa. –"¿A que será lindo?" –Preguntó igual de embobada.

-"Espera a que te den ganas de estar en bikini" –Rió Ymir.

Entonces el flacucho hombre se acercó a la rubia, le pidió abrir la boca y le dio instrucciones para esparcir la anestesia. Y ahí que a Ymir se le prendió el foco y salió rápidamente por su cámara.

-"Muy bien, espere unos veinte segundos, me avisa cuando ya no siente la lengua" –Dijo y se acercó a un cajón donde encontraba las agujas individuales.

-"¿Ed bueda deñad que da dienta pedada?" –Preguntó y después se carcajeó, todo ante el atento lente de la cámara de Ymir.

Por su parte el hombre solo suspiró, sacó la aguja, la desinfectó y se acercó a la rubia, con pinzas en mano.

-"Saque la lengua y manténgala quieta" –Ordenó y la rubia apenas y podía hacerlo debido a la carcajada, hasta que vio la aguja y se puso pálida.

-"Do me va a pindar ¿vedad?" –Dijo asustada realmente.

-"No, para nada" –Ironizó Ymir y Fate suspiró aliviada. El chico volvió a rodar los ojos mientras atrapaba la lengua de la rubia con las pinzas y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesaba la aguja.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MIE-" –Pero el chico no la dejó continuar ya que seguía tomando con las pinzas su lengua. Ymir por su parte se carcajeaba junto a Shizuma y Luka.

-"¿Qué color de piercing prefiere?" –Preguntó por protocolo pero desistió al verla llorar como Magdalena, entonces miró a sus amigas en busca de una respuesta.

-"¿Tiene uno rosado?" –Dijo para joder, Luka, pero el chico asintió señalando unos modelos en ese color.

-"No, después se confunden ahí abajo" –Dijo Shizuma guiñando un ojo y Luka se carcajeó… hasta Chikane se carcajeó y eso que ella estaba con la cara contra una almohada.

Pervertidas…

-"Póngale uno blanco" –Dijo Ymir por fin y el chico le sonrió. Ymir contuvo arcadas.

-"¿Por qué se va a casa con el demonio blanco?" –Preguntó Luka e Ymir negó.

-"No, solo que la rubia es demasiado darketa, necesita algo de blanco de vez en cuando" –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras enfocaba el llanto de Fate.

-"GUAAAAH" –Lágrima y moco se mezclaban en su cara marcada con una mueca de desgracia.

Cara que se deformó con más dolor cuando el chico posicionaba el piercing en su lugar. Dos segundos después, seguía llorando, pero ya sin unas pinzas en su lengua.

-"DEDGACIADAAAAAD" –Señalaba mientras se tapaba la boca.

-"Bueno, señorita, tiene prohibidas las cosas grasas por una semana, no chocolate, no maní, no colorantes, no embutidos y pocos lácteos, ¿entendió?" –Protocolo…

-"A todas estas, ¿cómo está Chikane?" –Preguntó Shizuma y todas regresaron a ver a la peli-azul que también lloraba, pero no porque le doliera…todavía.

-"Y yo… yo le dije… ese era mi pececito dorado, pero no… le valió poco y lo tiró por el escusado… ¿a poco fue una desalmada?" –Lloraba con sentimiento mientras el hombre asentía y negaba en verdadero entendimiento.

-"Te entiendo… yo pasé lo mismo con mi chanchito Pancracio…" –Se lamentaba el hombre mientras hacía su trabajo con diligencia.

-"¿Qué le pasó a Pancracio?" –Preguntó Chikane preocupada.

-"Me dijeron que se fue de vacaciones a Hawaii" –Empezó el hombre, con una lagrimilla en su ojo. –"Pero esa noche hubo chuleta asada, costillas al carbón y pernil" –Chikane hizo cara de horror y lloró con el corpulento hombre.

-"Quien diría…" –Ymir enfocó con más atención como ambos se abrazaban llorando con sentimiento.

Cinco minutos después, todas se encontraban de nuevo en el auto, conduciendo hasta el departamento de Luka, el cual lo tendrían solo para ellas.

Llegaron y todas seguían riendo… y llorando (Fate y Chikane) hasta que Luka paró de repente.

-"¿No nos olvidamos de algo?" –Todas pensaron muy duro por un momento…

-"Nah" –Acordaron todas y subieron el ascensor como pudieron.

* * *

Hasta mientras en el balde de una camioneta estacionada a la intemperie una fría noche de Marzo…

-"_Hijas de su santísima madre con el panadero…" _

Maldecía Shizuru, aún amordazada fuertemente.

* * *

-"¡Shizuma suelta el teléfono!" –Gritaba Ymir.

-"¡No! Estoy pidiendo descuento en el puticlub" –Un sillazo a lo luchas libres después y… -"Disculpe… solo dos policías de alto calibre, por favor"

-"Así que, recién empieza la noche para ti Fate" –Sonrió Luka. –"Disfrutarás antes de firmar tu sentencia de muerte mi querida amiga"

-"No le seré infiel a Nanoha un día antes de la boda" –Gruñó Fate, a pesar de la pesadez en su lengua recién perforada y el alcohol en su sangre.

-"Técnicamente no es infidelidad si no te tocan la…" –Empezó Shizuma.

-"¡OE!" –Interrumpió Luka. –"Se te suelta la lengua con el alcohol ¿verdad?"

-"Y a ti las caderas y no digo nada" –Shizuma hizo puchero y se fue a sentar en el mesón.

Hasta que sonó el timbre del departamento y la peli-plateada sonrió.

-"Luka-chan… me tienes que contar cómo es que los del puticlub sabían tu dirección solo con el número~" –Cantó la mujer, caminando a la puerta y esquivando como pudo un florero volador. –"Damas… bienvenidas" –Sonrió con coquetería… hasta que vio a las mujeres paradas con seducción en el marco de la puerta…

Dos GRANDES mujeres paradas con seducción en la puerta…

Oh dios…

-"Así que a esto concluían cuando dije de alto calibre" –Apreció Shizuma.

-"Esto resultó mil veces más bueno de lo que esperaba" –Grabó Ymir el momento exacto en que una de las mujeres, embutida como pudo en un traje apretado de policía se acercaba al estéreo y ponía un disco, segundos después sonaba la típica tonada de sensualidad. –"Vaya, Luka, no sabía que las preferías de donde agarrar" –Se burló pero Luka seguía incrédula de lo que veía.

-"¿Y quién es la festejada?" –Preguntó la otra mientras caminaba como podía con el apretado conjunto de cuero negro que suponía el traje de policía.

Todas señalaron con burla a una rubia en shock.

-"Esta noche sabrás lo que es bueno" –Dijeron ambas MUJERES.

-"Esta noche quedarás sin caderas" –Rió Shizuma.

-"Esta noche pasará a la historia" –Se burlaba Ymir.

-"Esta noche… tengo hambre" –Se quejó Chikane y fue como pudo a la cocina.

* * *

Hasta mientras en otro lugar.

-"Esta noche quiero que me ayuden a pintarme las uñas" –Pedía con una sonrisa una cobriza cruzada de piernas encima de su cama, con una mascarilla de quien sabe que carajos en el rostro mientras unos rulos se enredaban en su cabello.

-"¡Ay qué bello! ¿De qué color las quieres?" –Preguntaba más que emocionada una pelirroja en pijamas de perritos.

-"¿Qué tal te parece de negro?" –Aportó una peli-cobalto, sorprendentemente igual de emocionada que las demás, enfundada en una pijama sexy…de lobitos.

-"No, eso va a desentonar" –Opinó Christa, en su pijama de… ¿titancitos? –"Es mejor que sea de blanco, como su vestido de novia" –Suspiró ilusionada la pequeña.

-"¡Hey! Una mezcla, que sean negras y blancas, no desentona con su vestido y se verá realmente moderna" –Aportó la peli-aqua.

-"¡Me encanta!" –Chilló Nanoha.

-"¡Paren!" –Gritó Natsuki entonces, llamando la atención de todas. –"Antes que nada… ¡Guerra de almohadas!" –Gritó lanzando la primera almohada directo a la cabeza de Himeko que estaba mirando por la ventana distraída, por lo que, cuando la almohada chocó con su cabeza esta se impulsó hasta chocar también con el vidrio provocando que, del rebote, cayera de espaldas y con las piernas arriba.

-"Sss Uhh" –Se lamentó Nagisa… -"¡Yo sigo!" –Gritó y lanzó la almohada hacia la cara de Christa, empezando una guerra de almohadas…salvaje…

Pasados varios minutos, cuando el cuarto de la festejada se encontraba lleno de plumas, esponjas, pinceles, sustancia extraña que antes yacía en la cara de Nanoha y palomitas de maíz regadas por todo el piso, además de que seis lindas "pasivas" se encontraban jadeando en el piso, una pregunta se coló en el ambiente.

-"¿Qué creen que estén haciendo las demás?" –Soltó Himeko con inocencia pero la mirada de nanoha se oscureció de inmediato.

-"Más le vale que no me esté poniendo los cuernos" –Dijo y en ese momento, dentro del departamento de cierta peli-rosa, la rubia aludida tuvo un escalofrío.

-"Tranquila, Luka-chan está con ella" –JA… ay Miku, si supieras… tu novia hasta tiene su número registrado en un puticlub.

-"Sí, además, Shizuru cuando se emborracha es demasiado responsable" –Aportó Natsuki, realmente conociendo a su novia.

-"Ymir no toma" –Que consuelo…

-"Ay Shizuma…" –Rodaba los ojos Nagisa mientras veía su celular.

-"¿Qué pasó?" –Preguntaba curiosa una rubia de ojos amatistas.

-"Esto…" –Decía mientras dejaba ver una foto de la aludida, junto a Chikane, ambas posaban para una selfie mientras estiraban en sus manos una tanga de tamaño colosal, de fondo estaba Luka haciendo en símbolo de la paz mientras sonreía junto a una Ymir que grababa, lo que sería la cereza del pastel el cual era una rubia amarrada a una silla con una manzana en la boca mientras de fondo… muy al fondo, se podía apreciar a una "Gatubela sobre-alimentada" con látigo en mano.

-"Chikane-chan…" –Se sonrojaba Himeko.

-"Ymir" –Sonreía discretamente Christa, obviando completamente la escena y solo enfocando sus ojos en la morena.

-"¿Luka-chan?" –Se sorprendía Miku al apreciar en la mano de su novia una gran botella de quien sabe que.

-"¿Y Shizuru?" –Se preguntaba Natsuki, buscando con la mirada la cabellera castaña de la Fujino.

-"Eso que vi no era un tanga, ¿verdad?" –Empezó Nanoha en fase demonio blanco, y todas, sin excepción, tragaron grueso. –"Eso que vi tampoco era una mujer vestida de Gatubela con látigo, ¿verdad?" –Tomaba el celular entre sus manos con enojo pero todo se calmó un momento al acercar la imagen de su prometida con cara de horror. –"Que no lo disfrute solo hará un poco más ligero su castigo"

-"T-Tranquila, de seguro era Shizuru haciendo cosplay" –Trató Natsuki, pero una tonada la interrumpió. Una nueva imagen había llegado y en esta se mostraba a una peli-rosa embutiendo la botella en la boca de la rubia mientras sonreía maniáticamente, a su lado estaban las dos MUJERES de la noche "bailándole", Chikane se encontraba al fondo colgando de quien sabe donde a una amordazada Shizuru y de Ymir con Shizuma se podía apreciar solo la punta de sus cabezas. –"Estúpida peli-plateada" –Natsuki se palmeó con fuerza la frente y miró a la pelirroja de ojos rubí. –"Debes admitirlo"

-"Sí, mi esposa es una tarada a veces…" –Cedió suspirando.

Las demás seguían en shock mirando la imagen.

Pobre de ellas si se atreven a aparecer…

O mejor dicho, pobre de ellas si no se atreven a aparecer…

* * *

_No se asusten, hacerse un piercing no duele tanto :v jajajaja_

_Eso como información por si quieren uno... oh y que solo tendrá dos caps :P_

_En esta semana me pondre al dia con todo lo que me queda :D_

_Asi que, se me cuidan y hasta la próxima :*_


	2. Día 2

_Y como dije, el capítulo final de esta loca historia :P espero se hayan divertido! _

_No diré mucho más aquí, los espero abajo :3 disfruten._

**_Advertencia: No leer durante clases, horas de trabajo y/o toques de queda de parte de papi :v por ahi ya lo vi necesario advertir jajajjaa_**

**_Mega Disclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni Strawberry Panic, ni KnM, ni SnK, ni Vocaloid, ni Mai-Hime me pertenecen *toma aire* joo que si no lo dijera con contracciones me ahogo :O_**

* * *

Mmm… carajo mi cabeza…

Agh, siento como si un montón de Shizumas se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme el cerebro…

¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto?

-"Oh mier-"

-"Despertaste cariño… buenos días" - ¿Quién diablos es esta?

-"Emm…"

-"De seguro no recuerdas nada" –Ajá. –"Es normal, así que no te apures" –Define normal… -"Pero disfruté anoche, que pena que te casas" –WTF… ¿Por qué me duele la lengua?

-"Te doy toda la razón" - ¿Y esa de donde salió? –"Resultó ser toda una fiera en la cama" –Oh… por… la… santísima… Nanoha me va a castrar… ¡Y soy mujer! ¡Carajo mis ovarios!

-"PAL FACEBOOK" – Pero qué…

-"JAJAJAJAJA pero mírale esa cara de 'hoy me castran'" –Ymir hija de carbonero…

-"Damas, muchas gracias por el favor ya pueden retirarse" -… ¿Eh?... No me digas que… -"Sí, rubita, fue una broma, no te acostaste con ellas. Calma la cara que sigues virgen para Nanoha"

-"SHIIIIIIIZUUUUMAAAAAA…AAAYY LA RE-CONSHAAA MI LENGUAAA"

* * *

**Al diablo mi boda**

**Día 2**

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Pero que timbre tan cliché de la cabeza de atún.

-"¡Yo abro!" –Gritaba justamente ella.

-"¡NOO!" –Saltaba Shizuma.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" –Preguntaba la pechugona idol que se hace pasar por mi amiga.

-"¿Por qué? ¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¿Y si son los testigos de Jehová?" –Oh…

-"Déjate de pendejadas mujer, ellos no vienen a las 9 de la mañana" –Veo a la peli-rosa encogerse de hombros y acercarse a la puerta pero sale Chikane de la nada a pararla.

-"No te creas, esas son sus horas clave" –Dijo con tanta seriedad como quien le dice a otro que se va a morir si abre la puerta.

-"A ver cabezas de pollo, dejen de ser paranoicas que solo es la pizza que yo pedí" –Salió Ymir para abrir la puerta sin mirar a quien.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

-"Disculpe, hermana, ¿tiene tiempo para escuchar la palabra de Dios?"

-"Ash…" –Se quejaba la morena.

-"Lo dijimos" –Reclamaron el par de bobas.

Luka palmeó su frente con ganas.

¿Y yo?

Yo tenía un romance con el cojín del sofá.

**General POV**

Ahora pasemos a ver que hacen nuestras queridas pasivas que toda tachi ya quisiera tener…

Ejem…

¿Qué?

¿¡Cómo que no!?

Vamos, ¿quién no las prefiere un poco atolondradas?

¿No? Bueno…

Como decía, esa bella mañana, en casa de los Takamachi la matriarca/jefa/mandamás de la familia subía las gradas en dirección al cuarto de su adorada hijita que ahora se casaba. Su plan era simplemente despertarla a ella junto con sus amigas para que puedan bajar a probar su desayuno hecho con amor de mami y así tengan energía para el largo día que les esperaba.

Sí, ella lo sentía, sería un largo día.

-"Amores, bajen que es hora del desayuno, además Nanoha, tú con más razón apúrate que ya mismo llegan las maquillistas" –Especificó mientras tocaba la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el desastre que supone el cuarto de Nanoha…

La pelirroja estaba de cara contra la almohada y la boca bien abierta. Encima de ella estaba Natsuki que quien sabe a qué hora de la noche mandó a volar su pantalón y ahora dormía en tanga, a su lado estaba Himeko completamente rígida en su sitio y las manos entrelazadas en su abdomen…

¿Están seguros que esa rubia duerme?

Porque parece una mala imitación de blanca nieves…

Ñeee… como sea.

Montada encima de ella se encontraba una pelirroja que acomodaba sus piernas en el cuello de la rubia.

¿Y Christa?

Bueno el pequeño angelito yacía hecho un ovillo en el piso, enrollada con la sábana y abrazada a una almohada.

Volviendo a Nanoha, esta levantaba la cabeza adormilada y respondía:

-"Ya vamos" –Dice y ni su madre se la cree. –"Oigan…" –Llamaba pateando a la pelirroja encima de Himeko, que solo cayó al piso pero no despertaba. –"Oigan." –Más fuerte y nada. –"¡Oigan!" –Qué diablos ¿acaso están muertas? –"¡MUEVAN SU SUCULENTO TRASERO DE PASIVAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" –Gritó y Natsuki saltó de su sitio, Himeko se levantó a lo Drácula de su tumba, Christa gimió en desacuerdo y se hizo más bolita con la sábana mientras Nagisa se levantaba sobándose la cadera.

-"Pobre de tus hijos" –Se quejaba de malas mientras veía con resentimiento a Nanoha.

-"¿Hijos? Empieza desde ahora, pobre de Fate" –Refutaba enseguida una Natsuki en sexy tanga.

-"Empieza a cerrar el hocico, loba exhibicionista" –Amenazaba la futura señora de Testarossa-Harlaown.

-"Ya no te esponjes colorada" –Paraba Natsuki y entonces la señora madre decidió reafirmar su autoridad como progenitora al romper la privacidad de su hija.

-"Tienen 5 minutos" –Amenazó…ejem, digo, informó. Pero se regresó para ver a Natsuki y asentir en aprobación. –"Niña, tienes buenos gustos…además de lindo cuerpo…mmm… Shizuru-chan también tiene excelentes gustos" –Aprobó la madre mientras su hija abría la boca incrédula y Natsuki no hallaba donde meter la cabeza.

-"¡MamÁa!" –Gritó Nanoha. –"Pero si tu eres hetero"

-"Eso es lo que cree tu padre" –No dijo más y se retiró.

-"Una madre así" –Apreció Nagisa.

-"A todas estas… ¿Y Miku?" –Preguntó Himeko… siempre con preguntas oportunas, ¿verdad?

-"Emmm… ni idea pero tengo hambre, vamos" –Dijo la peli-cobalto y poniéndose el pantalón salió directo a devorar lo que sea que encuentre de desayuno.

Las demás asintieron y la siguieron mientras en el cuarto quedaba una bolita de sábanas en el piso donde yacía un soñolienta Christa quien sacaba su cabecita rubia lentamente hasta toparse de frente con una morada persona.

-"KYAAAAA" –Gritó y momentos después un PUM se escuchó producto de su cabecita estrellándose contra el piso.

Mientras tanto una peli-aqua seguía morada del frío, debajo de la cama y amordazada completamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de cierta peli-rosa…

-"Y esto podemos corroborarlo en la palabra de Dios, su biblia, la cual es nuestra guía, así que hermanas les invito a abrir en…" –Oh sí, estamos de largo.

-"¿Ya cuánto ha pasado?" –Preguntaba en susurros una más que cansada festejada, a su amiga peli-rosa.

-"Y ahora si revisamos el folleto, nos dice que…"

-"Mmm creo que ya van una hora y media" –Respondía igualmente en susurros al ver que uno de los "hermanos" la miraba amenazantemente por la interrupción.

-"Tengo hambre~" –Se quejaba Shizuma importándole poco si los otros escuchaban.

-"Pero hermana, siga nomás que hace rato llegó la pizza" –Invitaba mientras señalaba las cajas en la mesa.

-"¿¡Enserio!?" –Se ilusionó.

-"Por supuesto" –Cedió y la peli-plateada no perdió tiempo antes de abalanzarse hacia las cajas. –"Pero primero oraremos por los alimentos"

-"¡Oh carajo!"

* * *

-"¡Itadakimasu!" –Agradecían nuestras pasivas favoritas.

-"¡Oh mi dios una madre así!" –Recalcaba Nagisa nuevamente mientras se embutía tostadas y panquesitos en la boca.

-"Nagisa-chan, más despacio cariño" –Regañaba con dulzura la jefa del hogar.

-"Es que está tan bueno… o yo tengo demasiada hambre… igual, ¡está tan bueno!" –Decía Natsuki.

-"Gracias, Natsuki-chan" –Sonreía la cobriza mayor.

-"Etto… mamá, ¿por qué mi plato solo tiene verduras y agua?" –Se quejaba la menor con un puchero.

-"Para que entres en el vestido, ¿para qué más querida?" –Se encogía de hombros la madre y las demás contuvieron la risa.

-"ACHOO" –Ay, pero que estornudo tan tierno. –"Desgraciadas, me amarran y me dejan debajo de la cama toda la noche, tch…" –Se quejaba Puerritos.

-"Ahora que lo dices, ¿para qué la amarramos?" –Himeko de nuevo.

-"Mmm… ya ni me acuerdo… Ñeee" –Nagisa volvía a su desayuno.

-"Niñas, dedíquense a comer tienen que arreglarse desde ahora para que estén preciosas" –Apuraba con aplausos la madre. –"Especialmente tú, Nanoha, en cinco llegan las maquillistas, mastica y traga esos brócolis" –Señalaba.

-"Sí, mamá" –Asentía con sumisión la sumisa…

Lel…

-"Vaya, ya solo faltan…"

* * *

-"Cinco horas para la ceremonia" –Suspiraba nuestra sexy rubia.

-"Para nuestro dios todo poderoso…"

-"Tres horas escuchándolos" –Lloriqueaba Shizuru.

-"¿Saben qué? Ya me cansé" –Se levantaba la pecosa mandando al diablo el folleto en sus manos. –"¡Lárguense mierda!" –Gritaba mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente.

-"Pero, hermana, el gozo se veía en sus rostros" –Se lamentaba el "hermanito #1"

-"¿Qué gozo? ¡Era aburrimiento!" –Saltaba Chikane.

-"Pero…"

-"Pero nada, todo este tiempo han estado hablando con un grupo de lesbianas" –Informaba Ymir y el "hermanito #2" casi se desmaya. –"¿Ven a esa rubia de ahí?" –Seguía y los otros asentían. –"Se va a casar" –Los tipos sonrieron. –"Con una chica" –Añadió y el "hermanito #2" ya no se contuvo… se fue de cara al suelo…

Entonces entró Shizuma.

-"¡Por eso vete! Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa ¡Y pega la vuelta!" –Cantaba con escoba en mano.

-"Ehh…" –Y "hermanito #1" no lo pensó dos veces y recogió a su amigo del piso, se lo puso al hombro y caminó hasta la puerta pero se giró. –"Aún podemos hacer doble visita, ¿verdad?" –Mmm… ¿Oh really?

Entonces una Ymir más que cabreada hace que nuestra rubia comprometida abra su boca y saque su perforada lengua.

-"Ya te imaginas para que se hizo este piercing ¿verdad?" –Entonces "hermanito #1" puso cara de "son el demonio" y se fue.

-"Perfecto, chicas… ¡Hora de arreglarse!" –Gritaba Luka mientras prendía su radio.

Las demás gritaron ¡YEEY! Menos Ymir y se perdieron en los cuartos.

* * *

-"Un invisible más…Y…"

-"¡AUCH!"-Se quejaba la novia.

-"Listo… Mírate, estás preciosa" –Exclamaba con ternura la peinadora mientras hacía que la cobriza se viera al espejo.

Y sí…estaba más que preciosa.

Su cara retocada ligeramente realzaba aun más su belleza natural.

Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca…quizás de la emoción…

Quizás porque se veía hermosa

…o quizás porque le duelen los invisibles…

¿Quién sabe? Pero esos ojos lavanda eran como dos focos.

Su largo cabello era acomodado de tal forma que en su lado derecho una trenza tomaba sus hebras cobrizas, las llevaba suavemente hasta su nuca donde se encontraba con un mechón más sutil. Su lado izquierdo se acomodaba con un flequillo ligeramente rizado al costado y un mechón extra enmarcaba su rostro. Lo que restaba de su cabello caía como cascada de fuego por su espalda. Estaba sutilmente rizado y abundaban adornos que simulaban flores.

Sin duda, la pelirroja estaba hermosa.

Sin duda, Fate es una condenada suertuda.

-"Mi bebé se me casa" –Lloraba a moco tendido, un orgulloso padre.

-"Mi pequeño bicho raro" –Apoyaba Kyoya con un paquete de pañuelos.

-"¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?" –Aparecía con una sonrisa macabra la jefa del hogar.

-"Emm… ¿nada?" –Sudó Shiro.

-"Entonces vayan a hacer nada en su cuarto par de inútiles" –Ordenó sin remover la sonrisa.

Y así se hizo.

No quieren ver rodando cabezas antes de la boda, ¿verdad?

Dejemos la masacre para después.

Ahora babeemos por la novia.

-"Vamos, amor, es hora del vestido" –Sonrió Momoko mientras sacaba del armario el inmenso vestido blanco. –"Te verás tan…"

* * *

-"Sexy y apetecible hasta en el altar, recuerda eso rubia" –Aconsejaba Shizuma ya enfundada en su glamoroso vestido verde esmeralda como sus ojos.

-"Si no haces babear a la mitad de los invitados, has fallado, como sexy torta" –Añadía Shizuru con un vestido color vino.

-"Recuerda que la otra mitad debe ser para Nanoha" –Decía una matadora Luka.

-"¿Ya acabas? Mira que tú tienes que estar antes" –Tocaba con desespero la puerta una pecosa impaciente.

¿La imaginan en vestido?

¿No?

Qué bueno, no queremos que les dé un derrame cerebral.

Es por esto que la pecosa se enfundaba en un traje formal negro consciencia, una camisa roja y una corbata negra a juego.

Definitivamente, la perezosa autora tampoco quería un derrame cerebral al intentar imaginarla con algún tipo de vestido…

-"Bien… ¿qué tal me veo?" –Salía de su cuarto una despampanante rubia que…

-"Darketa, vámonos" –Comentaba Ymir mientras abría la puerta sin mirar mucho a la rubia…

Enfundada en un vestido negro…

-"Bueno, ahora dime, ¿te casas o alguien se muere?" –Negaba Shizuma.

-"¿Qué? No es totalmente negro, tiene rayas blancas en este costado ¿ven?"

-"Uy si, que consuelo… vamos rápido" –Rodaba los ojos Shizuru.

-"Esperen, falta mi capa" –Corría la rubia y volvía con una capa afelpada en…no… ya no era color negro, sino blanco nieve y su cara interior era de rojo carmesí.

-"Hasta que al fin, algo de blanco" –Suspiró Shizuma.

-"Te hizo bien la visita de los hermanos" –Se burlaba Luka pero Chikane puso cara de seriedad.

-"No los invoques, así que vamos" –Jalaba a todas.

Mientras tanto Ymir esperaba en el carro, su sonrisa sin duda alguna era macabra mientras reproducía la grabación de ayer en su cámara. –"Esto sí será fiesta" –Rió pero paró al momento de ver que las demás llegaban.

-"¡Hacia la horca, chofer!" –Exclamaba Luka.

-"Que Miku te escuchara" –Chikane rodaba los ojos.

-"De hecho, sí lo hizo" –Dijo Shizuma mostrando su teléfono. –"Lo pondré en altavoz"

-"Luka… espera a que sea NUESTRA boda y verás quien te lleva a la HORCA" –Sss Uhh…

Sonó la tonada de fin de llamada y todas vieron acusativamente a Shizuma.

-"¿Qué? Ya era hora de reportarme con mi esposa" –Se encogió de hombros y todas suspiraron.

-"Ves, Fate, así vas a quedar" –Señaló Ymir mientras aceleraba.

Fate sin embargo, poco o nada escuchó, sus nervios estaban a mil y muchas cosas rondaban por su mente.

"_¿Y si se arrepiente? No, no, me moriría."_

_"¿Si se dio cuenta de que no soy lo que quiere? Oh Yisus…"_

_"¿Y si llega el hurón malnacido ese? ¡Lo castro!"_

_"¿Y si…?"_

-"Darketa, deja de andar en las nubes, ya llegamos" –Anunciaba Ymir mientras se bajaba con una sonrisa, tomaba algo, lo ocultaba en su saco y se perdía entre los pasillos de aquella inmensa hacienda.

-"¿Es buena señal que Ymir sonría?" –Preguntaba Shizuru con una ceja alzada. Luka abrió los ojos y negó con pena.

-"No uh" –Nah ah.

-"Quizás solo esté emocionada, dejen de ser paranoicas y vamos a prepararnos" –Ninguneó Shizuma mientras guiaba a una Fate en estado zombie.

-"¿Y a ella que le pasó?" –Preguntó Chikane.

-"Nervios antes de la boda, es normal, yo también los tuve" –Shizuma se encogió de hombros.

-"Y por supuesto que encontraste una manera de liberar esos nervios" –Chikane rodó los ojos.

**~Flashback~**

**_Aquel día._**

**_Vemos en un inmenso salón llenos de vidrieras que daban un ambiente de paz y calidez, a una más que nerviosa peli-plateada que iba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado._**

**_Hasta que llegó alguien a intentar calmarla._**

**_-"Hey, cazadora, ¿así que ya fuiste cazada?"_**

**_Mmm_**

**_Mal momento._**

**_Nah_**

**_Persona incorrecta._**

**_Jinguji Ren no pudo haber elegido peor momento para aparecer a "socializar"_**

**_-"¡TUUU!" –Gritó y dos segundos después se estaba lanzando encima del pobre muchacho que puso cara de horror._**

**_Mientras tanto con los invitados._**

**_Una impaciente Chikane buscaba por todos lados a su socia quien ya tenía que esperar junto al juez._**

**_Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarla azotando a un rubio hombre contra los vidrios._**

**_-"Ni. Te. Atrevas. A. Llevártela" –Y por cada palabra era un golpe nuevo contra el vidrio._**

**_-"Pero…"_**

**_-"Silencio" –Siseó sin ceder en ningún momento._**

**_-"Ay Shizuma" –Negaba Chikane apreciando toda la escena desde lejos._**

**_Ni loca se acerca a esa fiera, aun aprecia su vida._**

**~Fin del Flashback~**

Sí, esa mujer es un peligro…

-"Pasado pisado, ya supéralo mujer" –Rodó los ojos.

-"Jinguji-san estuvo hospitalizado una semana entera, por tu culpa. Y nos salvamos de una demanda por los pelos" –Recordó la peli-azul y Luka abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"Pero no pasó, así que no llores, así que vamos, tenemos que darle los últimos toques a esta zombie Darketa" –Apuró la peli-plateada mientras arrastraba a Fate, aún en estado zombie.

* * *

Mientras tanto un poco lejos de ahí.

En medio de un tráfico horroroso.

Un calor infernal.

Un camionero sudoroso.

Y…

-"¡APÚRENSE MARÍAS! ¿¡NO VEN QUE MI NENA SE CASA!?" –Un padre histérico.

-"Papi, calma, además la novia siempre debe llegar con un elegante atraso" –Contra todo pronóstico, Nanoha estaba tan fresca como una lechuga.

-"Entiendo eso mi niña, pero eso no quita que ¡ESE BABOSO TIENE COMO 20 METROS ADELANTE Y NO AVANZA UN PEDAZO!" –Entonces el papi del siglo sacó la cabeza, miró a todos lados y cuando visualizó lo que quiso una chispa se prendió en sus ojos. –"Agárrate mi terroncito de azúcar, a esa boda llegas porque llegas" –Entonces papi MacGyver sacó sus gafas, se las acomodó, peinó su cabello y aceleró a fondo mientras giraba bruscamente entre carros y calles.

Quizás papi exagere pero de que está avanzando, está avanzando.

Mientras tanto, su esposa solo negaba a su lado.

Natsuki se agarraba de donde podía.

Miku tenía clavadas sus uñas y dientes en Nagisa…por venganza, sí, pero también para agarrarse, mientras que la pelirroja se abrazaba a una tranquila Nanoha.

Christa por su lado intentaba no tener una insuficiencia respiratoria, mientras se hacía ovillo en su asiento.

-"¡AHÍ TE VAMOS TESTAROSSA! ¡YIIIIHAAAAA!" –Papi MacGyver parece muy motivado…

* * *

5:55 pm

Vemos a una rubia, aún en estado zombie, siendo arreglada por sus amigas, quienes estaban acomodando su largo cabello, le ponían la pequeña muñequera de flores blancas, arreglaban su capa para que se apoye y caiga de su hombro derecho mientras se entrelazaba entre su hombro y cuello.

6:00 pm

Vemos a una rubia, ahora en estado zombie recién transformado, pararse en el altar a la altura del juez a esperar a su prometida.

6:05 pm

Vemos a la misma rubia salir de su estado zombie para ponerse ligeramente impaciente mientras buscaba con la mirada el apoyo de una de sus madres o su hermano.

Los mencionados estaban en la sección de coctelitos, jugando póquer.

6:10 pm

La misma rubia ahora se balancea de un lado a otro buscando que hacer o a dónde mirar.

Le entraron ganas de ir al baño.

6:15 pm

Vemos a nuestra rubia negociando el permiso de baño, con la mirada hacia el juez que parece medio aburrido de esperar tanto. La rubia ya está haciendo un bailecito enfrente del juez y este rueda los ojos. Luka a su lado rueda los ojos y le ofrece acompañarla.

6:25 pm

La rubia regresa con cara de alivio mientras, sin darse cuenta, en su tacón está atorado un pedazo de papel higiénico.

La peli-rosa se da cuenta y se lo quita disimuladamente.

La rubia sube de nuevo al altar y con seriedad habla por un momento con el juez.

Por dentro los nervios se la están comiendo viva.

6:30 pm

Nuestra rubia está llorando por dentro pensando lo peor posible para el atraso de su novia. Shizuma a su lado le pone la mano en el hombro mientras niega. Chikane se da cuenta y la golpea. Luka por su lado intenta apoyarla pasándole servilletas, ya que, por afuera, la rubia está sudando a mares.

Ymir sigue desaparecida.

6:40 pm

El juez amenaza con irse si no aparece la novia, hasta que se escucha el chirriar de unos neumáticos, el grito histérico de una pequeña, la risa igualmente histérica del señor papi y entonces la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar.

Nuestra rubia se pone firmes de nuevo mientras siente su corazón golpear fuertemente en su pecho.

6:42 pm

La puerta se abre, dejando pasar a una pequeña Christa junto a Miku quienes tienen canastas en sus manos y van regando pétalos por el camino.

Detrás de ellas aparece papi suegro, sacando pecho y mirando a Fate fijamente quien siente que su corazón se detiene en su pecho al momento que Nanoha se acerca a su padre para colgarse de su brazo y mirar enfrente con una sonrisa.

6:43 pm

Fate siente que se ha enamorado por enésima vez de la misma persona. Mira a su novia y la encuentra aun más hermosa que nunca, su corazón empieza a latir desbocado en su pecho al verla acercarse cada vez más.

Nuestra querida rubia empieza a llorar ligeramente, debido a que está demasiado conmovida con la visión de Nanoha.

6:43 pm parte 2

Nanoha por su lado también siente su pecho latir fuertemente al ver a su futura esposa llorar con una sonrisa, se conmueve y siente las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. La encuentra hermosa, con ese porte tan elegante que la cautivó desde un principio. Recuerda cada momento que ha vivido con ella y sonríe cada vez más al verla más cerca.

Está impaciente por darle el sí y besarla.

Nanoha se ha olvidado de las fotos de anoche…

…Por ahora…

6:43 pm parte 3

Natsuki se cuela sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Shizuru. La ve con ese vestido vino que le queda tan irresistible y enseguida se le prenden las ganas.

Natsuki se contiene y se acerca a su novia, la toma de la mano y le sonríe.

Natsuki, sin embargo, cruza sus piernas.

A Natsuki le pica la tanga.

6:43 pm parte 4

Nagisa entra sin mucha ceremonia, encuentra a su esposa y la abraza tiernamente mientras mira a su amiga caminar hacia el altar. Nagisa recuerda de su boda.

La pelirroja quiere retroceder el tiempo hasta ese momento…

Y rememorar como su, ahora esposa, azotaba a su ex pretendiente contra las paredes de cristal.

A ella se le hizo romántico.

Nadie sabe que ella estaba viendo.

6:43 pm parte 5

Llega Ymir sin ser vista y se sitúa en su lugar discretamente.

Nadie tiene que saber que estaba haciendo.

6:45 pm

Papi MacGyver entrega a su "estrellita" mientras entre susurros amenaza a Fate si en algún momento la lastima. Fate, sorprendentemente, no se asusta y asiente con seriedad mientras toma la mano de su novia, la mira completamente y le susurra al oído que está hermosa.

El juez por dentro se lamenta ya que quería ver drama en esa boda.

Pide a todos sentarse mientras el procede con la ceremonia.

6:45 pm parte 2

Chikane no se quiere sentar. Himeko la mira extrañada y un poco preocupada.

Chikane no quiere decirle que le duele ESE cachete y no sabe por qué.

6:50 pm

-"Ahora, los votos de amor por parte de ambas" –Sentenciaba el juez y entonces Fate tomó la palabra.

-"Yo, Fate, prometo amarte hasta mi último aliento, apoyarte, comprenderte y adorarte en cada momento. Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que serías alguien demasiado importante en mi vida… sin exagerarlo… creo que desde la primera vez ya te amaba… fuiste y sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi todo, por eso te quiero como mi esposa para toda la vida, te amo, en las buenas y en las malas, lo quiero pasar todo contigo." –Habló con sentimiento mientras miraba a los ojos a su compañera. Esta ya lloraba por tan lindas palabras.

Mejor dicho, casi todos en la capilla lloraban conmovidos. Las señoras Testarossa-Harlaown lloraban a moco tendido junto a una Momoko por demás emocionada.

Por supuesto, hermano Testarossa-Harlaown y papi suegro son muy machos y no lloran… a simple vista…

-"Yo, Nanoha, ya no tengo palabras para describir todo lo feliz que me haces…todo…todo aquello que me haces sentir, no puedo ponerlo en palabras porque no las siento suficientes para poder expresar cuanto te amo y cuanto me emociona el pensar que estaremos juntas para toda la vida. Te confieso que desde el primer momento en que te vi, te quise hacer feliz. Te llevaste toda mi atención…te robaste mi corazón… por eso ahora, solo voy a confirmarlo… te quiero para toda la vida, como mi compañera, como mi confidente, como mi mejor amiga, como mi complemento… ya no quiero nada sin ti, amor." –Respondió con una inmensa sonrisa, y la capilla terminó por estallar en llanto de alegría y vitoreos de euforia.

El juez sonrió para ambas.

-"Ahora sellaran el compromiso con sus anillos" –Pidió y la pequeña Christa se acercó junto con Miku, para entregar sus anillos, empezando por Fate quien tomó suavemente la mano de Nanoha y deslizó la sortija dorada. Nanoha hizo lo mismo y la capilla estalló de nuevo. –"Por el poder que me infiere la ley, las declaro esposa y esposa. Damas y Caballeros les presento a la unión Takamachi-Testarossa" –Más silbidos. –"Puede besar a la novia" –Y la rubia no se lo esperó dos veces antes de tomar de la cintura a su flamante esposa y plantarle un beso en todas las de ley.

Ay el amorsh~

7:15 pm

Todos los invitados ahora están disfrutando de la buena música y varias bebidas que se brindan en la recepción. Las esposas están en la mesa central junto a su familia.

De costado están sus amigas.

Entonces Ymir se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a los encargados y le proporcionan un micrófono.

-"Buenas noches a todos" –Saluda con una sonrisa. Christa en su puesto casi se desmaya. –"Es hora de la sorpresa para las esposas" –Dice y sus amigas la miran extrañada, pero Fate sonríe. –"Por pedido de la, ahora, señora de Takamachi, fue que se recopile todas las fotos en las que ambas estén juntas…algo así como un repaso por su relación…así que, espero disfruten de esta gran muestra de cursilería de su parte" –Dijo, rodó los ojos y pidió que se reproduzca el video en una gran pantalla que habían dispuesto para el momento.

El video iniciaba con una suave canción y Nanoha se emocionó cuando en la pantalla aparecieron ambas de 9 años, abrazadas y sonrientes a la cámara, aunque Fate parecía un poco cohibida. Todos gritaron "aww" conmovidos.

Así con cada foto que aparecía, las cuales pasaban por etapas, desde los 9 años que se conocieron, a los 12 años cuando estudiaban juntas, a los 16 cuando entraron a la misma preparatoria, a los 17 ya aparecieron fotos de pareja, así mismo a los 18 cuando se graduaron. A partir de los 20 años en las fotos se colaron el par empresarial, su prima y sus amigas. Todo era muy hermoso y Fate miraba con adoración a su esposa en todo momento, esperando a que acabara para besarla pero se extrañó cuando la tonada cambió a una más rápida y aparecieron las letras DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA FATE.

La rubia sintió que le drenaban la sangre de la cara cuando empezaron a aparecer fotos de ella, junto a las demás, tomando todo tipo de licor, bailando encima de las mesas y, la más desastrosa, la de ella en paños menores haciendo el baile del tubo.

Nanoha quedó boquiabierta. El salón quedó en silencio…hasta que Ymir estalló en carcajadas cuando el video llegó donde se veía a todas bailando AQUELLA canción y de Luka embutiendo licor a Fate, esta volviéndose loca y acababa cuando salían del bar. Entonces pasó de nuevo a fotos en la tienda piercings, con el flacucho y el hombre peludo, Fate llorando con las pinzas en su lengua, Chikane de cara en el asiento y Shizuma junto a Luka sonriendo a la cámara.

La peli-rosa y la peli-azul quedaron congeladas en su sitio ante aquellas imágenes.

Fue mucho peor para la peli-azul cuando se reprodujo el video en donde le hacían el tatuaje, mientras contaba de su pececito. Ya no sabía dónde esconderse y las carcajadas de Shizuma no ayudaban.

Nanoha en su lugar ensombreció la mirada cuando aparecieron las "policías de alto calibre" quienes amarraban a una aterrorizada Fate. La aludida en su lugar quería llorar, esconderse y matar a Ymir hasta que se reprodujo un último video.

**-"Vamos, te va a gustar" –Ronroneaba una de las "policías"**

**-"¡NOO!" –Se negaba rotundamente la rubia.**

**-"¿Por qué, cariño?" –Se "lamentaba" la otra.**

**-"¡Porque tú no eres Nanoha!" –Gritaba con un puchero. Se notaba a leguas su estado alcoholizado. –"No le he puesto los cuernos en estos ocho años juntas, peor lo haré a una noche de hacerla mi esposa" –La firmeza de sus palabras sorprendió a la "policía"**

**-"Así que Nanoha será tu esposa, eh" –Incitaba a que diga más.**

**-"Sí… al fin" –Dijo con voz soñadora y la cobriza al escuchar eso sintió su enojo bajar considerablemente.**

**-"Háblanos de ella" –Se escuchaba la voz de Ymir.**

**-"Es la mujer de mis sueños, es mi ángel…yo…" –Empezó a llorar. –"Me siento tan feliz de que se haya fijado en alguien como yo"**

**-"¿Así de tarada?" –Aportó Luka.**

**-"Sí" –Asintió Fate.**

**-"¿Así de darketa?" –Dijo Ymir.**

**-"También"**

**-"¿Así de densa, atolondrada, aguafiestas?" –Decía Shizuma en un rincón.**

**-"¡Ya pues!" –Saltó Fate. –"Pero sí, soy todo eso y aun así me quiso a mí…no le voy a fallar al amor de mi vida" –Se decidió y entonces entró una tambaleante Chikane a sentarse en su regazo.**

**-"¡OOOWWW!" –Gritó mientras se iba de espaldas contra el piso.**

**-"¿Deberíamos revisar la vista de Nanoha?" –Preguntó Luka.**

**-"Mejor contratarle psicólogo" –Acordó Shizuma.**

**-"Yo pienso que esa tal Nanoha se sacó la lotería, no todos rechazan una despedida así" –Opinó la MUJER.**

**-"Ow ¿ya no habrá muerte por snus snus?" –Se lamentó Shizuma.**

**-"¡No!" –Se negaron ambas. –"¡Sólo baile sensual!" –Dijo y empezó a sonar la Macarena… **

Sí… la Macarena… a poco estuvo sensualón.

Entonces el video paró e Ymir tomó la palabra otra vez.

-"Tenía que hacerlo" –Rió y siguió. –"Pero también tenía que poner esa última parte. Nanoha, no tienes ni idea de cuánto se pasó jodiendo la fiesta con eso de que no quería ponerte los cuernos" –La pecosa rodó los ojos y la cobriza miró a su esposa. –"En verdad, tuviste la suerte de adoptar al cachorro más fiel de toda la perrera" –Todos rieron y el ambiente se relajó. –"Fate, felicidades, sabes que me caes bien" –Terminó guiñando un ojo.

-"Si así me quieres, como será cuando me odies" –Se lamentaba la rubia pero recibió un sentido beso de Nanoha.

-"Te amo" –Dijo con dulzura y se acercó a su oído. –"Pero esta noche no te salvas"

La rubia tragó grueso y se preguntó si era masoquista ya que la sola frase la había prendido.

Entonces lo descartó diciendo que era la adrenalina por encontrar una manera de escapar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las amigas.

Miku seguía ignorando a Luka quien se ponía de rodillas buscando su perdón.

Christa recibía a su novia con un cabezazo en su barbilla por su "chistecito" para después acariciar su mejilla agradeciendo que no se haya emborrachado.

A Natsuki le seguía picando la tanga y Shizuru se dio cuenta. Desaparecieron misteriosamente tres minutos después.

Nagisa sacaba a bailar a su esposa y le pedía que en la siguiente despedida la llevara con ella.

Himeko, sonrojada, se acercaba a Chikane para preguntarle en susurros qué se tatuó. La peli-azul respondió apenada. La rubia se sonrojó más pero le dijo que quería verlo al llegar a casa.

Así pasó la noche entre bailes locos y agua purificada…

La señora de Testarossa prohibió terminantemente las bebidas alcohólicas después de ver el video.

Nadie se quejó…todos apreciaban su vida.

-"Así que te hiciste un piercing en la lengua" –Comentó Nanoha de repente.

-"Sip" –Respondió Fate.

-"Grrr, ya quiero esa luna de miel" –Ronroneó en su oído.

-"Bendita borrachera" –Celebraba Fate.

* * *

_Grrr les dejo a su imaginación esa luna de miel xD_

_Vamos a lo que me encanta *-* sensuales reviews!_

**_Yowiiin nwn: Claro que no duele tanto -3- jajajaa bueno, la verdad no se como sera el de lengua xD yo bn humilde solo tengo uno en el labio :v jajajajajaa me caso con Shizuru! lel y no se, solo se me acurrio xq tenia ganas de pizza xD encuentra la conexion!_**

**_Presi: Solo conmigo existen esa clase de milagros(? jajajajaja okno :P la cancion es If you do do :D hablamos! ;)_**

**_Danny097: Ven de nuevo! yo te llamo! :O jajajajaa ok ya :3 no te pierdas tanto, ademas si no mal recuerdo tu tienes que seguir actualizando una adaptacion que me encanta -w- jejeje no demoré mucho esta vez...pero tengo problemas con el otro fic :/ pero ahi le voy! lel jaja saludos! y abrazos!_**

**_Guest1: no esperes mas :v xD_**

**_Megurine Chikane: Hey! senpai *O* por supuesto, sabes que la rubia ya es toda tuya :v jajjajaa te preguntabas por Ymir, jojojojo te dije que sería peor que eso jajajaja yo y mis cosas! no creo saber de donde salen jajajaa y no se, de x ahi quizas :v o quizas lo vi en la señorita Laura quien sabe :v jajajajaja gracias! espero que te guste este aunq lo siento menos gracioso que el anterior :P_**

**_Guest 2: la mejor manera de llorar xD_**

**_sele17: me alegrooo! jajajaja muchas gracias :3 por lo menos no lo leiste en clase/trabajo xD_**

**_Kouhai: Mis influencias jajajajajaja tengo que poner avisos mas seguido xD hablamos para el rol! jajajajaja_**

**_Fer: Gracias :D es bueno saber eso jajajaja espero te guste este tb :)_**

**_fatelove: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA y mas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ok si! perdon casi le ruego a la licen xq no nos ponga 0 xD mira te hice el favor de subirlo en fin de semana! jaja! que tal? cuidate :*_**

**_momo: como no tienes idea ajajajajaja gracias por tu review! cuidate :D_**

**_sakuradakota: diferencias entre tachi y neko LOOL y lo que dices es verdad jajajaja algun dia yo lo se! jajajaja respuestas respuestas espero te haya gustado, saludos y nos vemos en los estados de ya sabes quien :v :v jajajaja abrazos!_**

_Listoooo! ahora me largo a dormir que ya es bn tarde jajajaja_

_Se me cuidan :D hasta la proxima :3_


End file.
